Just my Luck
by niki-the-polkadot
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was THE GUY to be in college. Five years later he's a nobody struggling to find work. But after a chance encounter with a certain pink-haired woman he finds that his luck starts to change, literally. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Greetings,**

**This fic is quite a cute one. I watched a movie recently (an Indian one) and I couldn't help but imagine Sasuke and Sakura in the roles of the main characters (I know it's sad). So anyway here's the result. Sasuke is kinda OOC but in a cute way so it's okay. Oh and a note Hinata isn't related to Neji and but Neji and ARE related. Got it? Good. It's not really important this chapter but it will be in the coming chapters. Enjoy~**

**Diclaimer: Nope don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**JUST MY LUCK**

_Drumroll please!_

_ And now presenting…_

_ The one and only... _

_ Chapter 1!_

_ Cue applause_

_ Curtains rise and…_

_ The show begins._

-

-

Luck. This intangible substance is something that many crave and desire. If I had luck on my side I could do anything and so on and so forth. What they do not realise is that in this world there are those who have luck and those who have run out. You see everyone is born with a certain amount of luck. There are just those who have more and others who have less. Those who have more tend to be the one with the bigger houses, better jobs, expensive cars and in general better lives. They have higher chance at winning a card game, choosing the winning number in the lottery, getting the biggest prize in a raffle. Whilst for those who have ran out of luck, well let's just say that absolutely nothing seems to work in their favour. But no don't go! All hope is not lost! For those who have not been blessed with a larger serve of luck, there are things that can help increase your good fortune. Lucky charms are not just a type of cereal. They really do exist and really do turn your life around but there is a catch. You don't find charms…they find you.

-

-

Now let's meet our protagonist, Sasuke Uchiha, and see what sort of luck he has been served.

_Zoom in!_

Let's set the scene - Toronto, Canada. An average-sized white Victorian house with a front porch comes into view. It is obviously located in a well-to-do suburb and there is a nice front garden.

_Climb the stairs!_

The front door is a typical wooden door with a brass knocker. No don't bother knocking our hero isn't awake yet but we'll let ourselves in.

_Pan into the wall!_

The wall is painted a normal beige colour, however hardly any of it is visible. This whole wall is covered in pictures and certificates. There are certificates for athleticism, academia, acting, music, dance, there is even a picture of him on the front cover of the time magazine. They all seem to be from when our hero attended college. He was quite the popular guy. The one who would succeed the most, the one who all the teachers had placed their hopes, the one all the girls wanted to date and all the guys wanted to hang out with. All in all he was quite the lucky guy.

_Zoom out!_

Now let's keep moving. You'll have plenty of time to look over the house later. Aha we've arrived. See that half open door there? Yes that one. That's Sasuke's bedroom. Go on, open it. Yes, he's appropriately attired. I'm quite sure that even though he lives alone, Sasuke is _not_ the type to sleep without wearing something. All right this is where I leave you. Goodbye for now not forever and…good luck!

-

-

_Why do birds suddenly appear Everytime you are near Just like me they long to be close to youuuu_

Sasuke Uchiha sat up blearily and wondered where that goddamn crooning was coming from. Finally locating it as his phone he cursed Naruto and answered.

'Who is the asshole that is waking me at some ungodly hour with some banshee screeching?'

'Teme there are a number of things wrong with that sentence. Firstly, Karen Carpenter is not a banshee, she is a goddess and the song is a classic. Get some taste bastard. Secondly, I am not an asshole. And thirdly, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IT'S NOT 9 BLOODY O'CLOCK YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME HERE AT 8:30'

Sasuke who had been thinking of breakfast suddenly sat up and looked at his alarm clock.

'Shit, I set my alarm at 7 but the bloody thing stopped at 6:59. I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10 minutes.'

'You better, you know how important this meeting is for us.'

Sasuke disconnected and scrambled out of bed and into the shower. Furiously shampooing his hair, he turned the water on and started washing the shampoo out when he noticed the water had stopped. He turned both handles to the max, not even a drop.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.'

Wrapping a towel around himself, he ran into the kitchen and grabbed one of the 3 litre water bottles in his refrigerator and washed his hair in the kitchen sink, wincing as the icy water doused his hair and seemed to freeze his skull.

_Pause!_

Let's take a moment to enjoy our hero's well chiselled chest, dripping with water droplets as he stands here in the morning light. Oh dear. Here's a tissue darling. Just press it to your nose. You'll be fine. This happens all the time to first-timers. All right? Then let's go!

_Play!_

Sasuke opened his closet. Fortunately, he had ironed his outfit last night and after dressing and carefully styling his hair, he grabbed his coat and ran to his baby. A red Mustang convertible. He put the key into the ignition and started the car. It purred to life, or not. Coughing and sputtering it died. _Ohpleaseno_. He tried again and this time it didn't even start. Punching his hand into the steering wheel, he got out and ran to the main road.

'Taxi.' It stopped beside him and Sasuke took out his wallet.

'I need to get to oh shit.' His wallet was empty. Running to the nearest ATM, he took out his ATM card.

'Go in go in go in dammnit.' It definitely wasn't a good day. Giving up, he opened the door and started running.

-

-

'Where is the bastard?'

Hinata watched as Naruto paced up and down.

'Calm down honey, he'll be here soon.'

'Calm down? The meeting starts in FIVE minutes. You know how important this meeting is don't you?'

She sighed. 'Yes, yes. After this project we can get married.'

'Yea and you know how much I want to, I love you so much.'

Smiling she pulled him in, 'I love you too.'

But he had caught sight of Sasuke and was already running towards him. She sighed. Oh well not long now.

'Where the hell have you been teme?'

'Look the bloody alarm clock stopped and then my car wouldn't start and when I went to get a taxi I didn't have any money and when I went to the ATM–'

'it didn't accept your card,' Naruto finished for him. 'How many times have I told you to change your card?'

'Well it accepts my card sometimes too so–'

'Boys you're going to be late,' Hinata reminded them.

'Oh you're right, wish us luck honey,' Naruto said as he kissed her goodbye before joining Sasuke.

'Good luck.'

-

-

Naruto pushed the button for the 12th floor in the elevator as he stood beside Sasuke. And then he pushed it again. And again. And again.

'What are you doing dobe?,' sighed Sasuke.

'I can't help it, I'm nervous. We finally got a chance after so long.'

'Naruto calm down. has said that he's really impressed with our designs. We've pretty much got the job. This is just a formality.'

'Really?'

'Yea and he even said that he'd give us an advance.'

'That's great!' cried Naruto.

'Right, now listen to me. They need us, we don't need them. You gotta show them who's in control, got it?'

'Yea they need us, we don't.'

'Ok remember act calm, act cool.'

'Calm, cool,' Naruto repeated.

The elevator opened to reveal the two leaning on either sides of the elevator.

'After you,' Sasuke said suavely.

'No after you,' replied Naruto just as suave.

'No, no after y-,' the elevator door began to shut close and both desperately held it open as they hastily got out.

'Ok now remember calm and cool.'

'Got it.'

They walked past the small waiting area to the secretary who was on the phone. After finishing her call, she put the phone down and looked at them uncertainly.

'All yours,' said Sasuke to Naruto.

'Thankyou, Hi maam could you please inform Mr Butner that Mr Uchiha ,' he pointed to Sasuke, 'and Mr Uzumaki ,' he pointed to himself, 'are here to sign the deal,' Naruto coolly said.

All this time the woman had been looking at them with more and more discomfort and finally when Naruto finished she burst into tears. The two looked at each other uncomfortably and as the woman grasped a tissue and blew her nose noisily, Sasuke checked his watch. They were on time so…he turned around and saw an employee walking into the area.

Walking over he asked, 'Excuse me, could you please tell us where Mr Butner is?'

The man's expression changed and started sobbing.

'Sir,Mr Butner, where…is….he?' Sasuke asked slowly.

The man looked lost for words and he pointed upwards.

'Next floor?' guessed Sasuke.

The man shook his head and continued to point upwards.

'On the roof?' tried Naruto.

'Not on the roof you idiot, even beyond that. He's gone to the sky,' the man cried.

'…the sky?' asked Naruto.

'So he's dead?!' shouted Sasuke shaking the man.

The man cried out and Sasuke came to his senses, ' Sorry, I mean but we talked to him just yesterday, he sounded fine,' Sasuke said desperately.

'After talking to you, he talked to his wife and got into a fight with her which caused him a heart attack and now…he's gone into the photo.'

Naruto and Sasuke looked at where the man was pointing. A jolly old man with a sizeable paunch was grinning at them giving them a thumbs up. Around the picture was a garland of flowers.

As the man walked away Naruto muttered,' One day, couldn't you have handled your wife for one more day Butner?'

The duo cautiously approached the secretary again, Naruto nudged Sasuke and he cleared his throat before saying, 'Maam is there any chance that Mr Butner left us a cheque?'

And as the woman burst into tears again, the two hastily consoled her before beating a speedy retreat.

* * *

**sooo whaddya think? let me know my lovelies...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Greetings, **

**Thankyou for your lovely reviews and for all those who alerted or favourited this story! And now presenting chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Nada Zilch Zip **

**

* * *

  
**

**JUST MY LUCK**

**-  
**

_Oh no!_

_ Butner's dead!_

_ What will Sasuke do now?_

_ Let's find out in…_

_ Chapter 2!_

_-  
_

Hi everyone! Looks like our hero has reached a dead end. His day started off bad and only continued to worsen. All his luck seems to have run out after college. Well at least we still have our health right? Right?

_Zoom in!_

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata are on the terrace of a roof. It is night but with all the city lights and pollution smog even the moon is only vaguely visible through the clouds. Sasuke and Naruto hold drinks and take sips occasionally.

'I give up,' yells Sasuke to the sky as he raises his hands and shakes it. He is a little drunk.

'You win. I give up,' he repeats. 'I got through everything, even though the day started off as shit, I didn't complain because the deal was this close,' he demonstrates by putting his index finger and thumb together with millimetres between them.

'This close,' he repeats this time as staggers round to face Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata comes close and places her hands on his shoulders, 'Sasuke,' she says softly but he shakes her off, 'I'm okay.'

Naruto looks murderous as holds his drink and takes a furious gulp. 'One day, couldn't you have put up with your wife for one more day? You've done it for this long just until we signed the deal at least, that's not too much to ask is it?'

Sasuke walks over and slings his arm around his friend, 'No, no, no dobe you've got it all wrong. See it's all planned, the people up there,' he points up to the sky, 'did it on purpose. It's all a conspiracy against us,' he says as lurches away.

Hinata approaches him again, 'Sasuke it'll be okay, it will, I know it,' she says as she comforts him.

He nods and turns away. 'I just, I just want one chance. Just one chance and I'll do it, I'll prove it, to myself and to everyone else, that Sasuke Uchiha has still got it. He can still do the magic. Just…one chance.'

And he sounds so heartbroken that it brings tears to Hinata's eyes and she cannot look at his back any longer and she buries her head in Naruto's chest as he stares at his friend and takes strength from Hinata's embrace.

-

-

-

'Where are you man? C'mon we finally got your chance. If we get this it's going to lead to so much more so get your ass into gear and hurry the hell up.'

Sasuke gazed around the parking lot and sighed, he should have known, 'I'm coming, I just need to find a parking spot,' he sees one across the road and says, 'okay I found one, be there soon.' As he hangs up and is about to drive across the road when all of a sudden a car screeches to a halt in front of him.

'Shit, shit, oh god, why does this always happen to me?'

He gets out of the car and sighs in relief when he sees that the other car had stopped just before hitting him. Now that his baby was safe he turns to see the uncapable asshole who had somehow managed to get a license.

A pink-haired woman got out of the yellow Beetle, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming.'

_Pause!_

Let's observe this woman shall we. She is less than average height has obnoxiously bright pink hair and a smile full of teeth that seems to be permanently glued onto her face. Except when she is angry. Then her green eyes flash and she is scary like the woman they are referring to when they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Anyway you don't have to worry about that because she's not angry right now. Look, she's waving. C'mon wave back now! All right that's enough. You there, I don't like that expression. Wipe it off. Okay? Let's return.

_Play!_

'Just one more inch, one more inch and you would have hit me,' Sasuke said angrily.

'I'm really sorry, I probably should have slowed down,' she said apologetically.

'Just look, you have eyes don't you? You nearly caused an accident,' he shouted.

'There's no need to shout, I said sorry didn't I?' the woman said.

'Yes you said sorry, how convenient, if you had touched me you would have said very sorry, and if we had gotten into an accident, you would have said very, very sorry and you know what, I shouldn't have expected any different from a female driver like you.'

The woman's expression changed from diffident to enraged in an instant, 'What kind of a male, chauvinistic statement is that?' she yelled.

'I'm sorry that's not a male, chauvinistic statement, it is the truth,' Sasuke iterated.

'How dare you,' the female cried.

About to reply he noticed a large family van park in HIS spot. 'Hey you bastard that was my spot!' he yelled. The man painting the pole nearby looked over at him curiously.

'Oh shit, great, I lost my parking spot and it's your fault' he spat furiously. 'Do you know I'm on my way to a really important meeting and now I'm going to be late and that's going to be your fault as well. You know why are you on the roads anyway? You should just ask your boyfriend to take you wherever you want to do your window shopping and keep the roads a safer place.'

The woman looked absolutely furious and both of them started yelling at the same time.

'Excuse me, if you're late you should have gotten up earlier, don't go making assumptions, it just makes your character look even worse, though I'm sure there was nothing to start with anyway, God help you for that.'

'No God help you–'Sasuke broke off as he heard a loud crash. He turned and saw the car that had stolen his parking spot now had a bucket of paint all over it and the painter that was nearby looked sheepish as the driver got out of the car and yelled at him and Sasuke felt a little, just a little peeved.

The woman had turned to look as well and now she said, green eyes flashing, 'you know what? Now I'm really sorry.'

'It's okay,' muttered Sasuke as he turned to go

'No, not to you, you asshole. To myself.'

'What?'

'If I hadn't come, you would have gone and taken the parking spot and it would have been your car the paint would have spilt on and your car the dent would be and you who would be even later for your oh so important meeting.'

'Wha-'

'And you know what,' interrupted the woman, 'you are a male, chauvinistic pig,' she delivered the final barb and turned to leave.

Sasuke insulted, replied, 'And you know what, I hate women drivers.'

'Good for you,' yelled the woman as she got into her car.

'Good for you,' repeated Sasuke mockingly as the woman drove away.

-

-

-

'Two hours, we've been waiting two hours,' Naruto said tiredly.

'I know okay? I've been sitting right beside you the whole time,' Saskue replied annoyed.

After driving around some more he had finally found a parking spot and had run to the office and arrived out of breath and flushed and totally un-Uchiha like to find that Mr. Hyuuga hadn't even arrived yet. Naruto had though and he had taken one look at him and laughed. However none of that humour was visible at the moment as the blonde sipped dejectedly on his fifth cup of coffee.

'My hair's going to turn brown if I drink another cup of coffee,' he mutters.

Sasuke doesn't bother replying with such a random, idiotic statement. Instead he looks around and finds the secretary is eyeing him. Again. He doesn't know what he did to merit such attention, all he did was to ask if Mr. Hyuuga was in when he had first arrived. She had fluttered her eyelashes and said no. He had thanked her and walked away to wait, slightly disturbed as she looked like she was at least hitting 40 and she had a wedding ring on. Ever since then she had been eyeing him up like a piece of meat.

'Dobe the secretary is looking at me again,' he whispers to Naruto.

'You're just being paranoid. Besides if she is just be thankful that some chick is looking at you, with your luck, it will be a miracle if you get married before you're 50,' he says in return.

Sasuke shoots him a glare and is about to reply when the door opens.

Mr. Hyuuga walks in.

'Good morning ,' the secretary calls.

'Ah good morning Stella, the bloody traffic made me late again. Have I missed any appointments?'

' Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki are waiting for you sir.'

The man clutches his heart and both Sasuke and Naruto tense but relax as he draws a blackberry out of his shirt pocket and checks his planner.

'Ah yes Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki, architects right?' he asks

'Yes sir, we're here for the mall project,' replies Sasuke.

'All right come this way,' he says and is about to turn into the corridor when the door opens again.

'Uncle, how are you?' cries a young man with white pupils and long raven hair.

'Ah Neji, my boy I'm well thank you. How is your father doing these days?' he asks.

'He's fine uncle and he sends his regards along with your favourite wine,' Neji says handing the bottle over.

'Why thankyou, the man always knew how to get on someone's good side. What are you here for?'

'Well I was wondering if I could run my proposal through with you, for the shopping centre.' he asks.

'Of course oh and this is Mr. Uchiha and Mr Uzumaki,' Mr. Hyuuga introduces.

Sasuke and Naruto are forced to smile and Neji says, 'oh we've met uncle.'

'Oh well if that's the case you don't mind waiting a while boys do you?,' the man says.

'Oh no, not at all,' replies Sasuke as Naruto glares at Neji.

Neji and Mr. Hyuuga walk off as the two friends return to their seats.

'God he makes me sick, Uncle here's a bottle of your favourite wine, daddy sends his regards, blah blah blah blah. He's still the same slimy git as he was in college,' Naruto rants.

Sasuke silently listens to his friend's diatribe and thinks back to his college days. Neji and Sasuke had been rivals ever since Sasuke had beat him at the competition for male best hair in their first year. From that point, Neji had declared war and from swimming to singing he would challenge Sasuke but would always end up in second place. Sasuke hadn't paid much attention to the guy in college though now it seems karma was striking back.

The door opens again and all of a sudden a dog bounds in and pounces on Sasuke, barking and licking at his trousers. The pooch is followed by a slightly round woman who bustles in.

'Maam please, please, keep your dog under control,' he says as Naruto watches in amusement.

'Oh I'm sorry darling, Sweetie my baby come to mommy,' she croons.

Naruto stiffens with silent laughter and Sasuke looks on with slight disgust when the secretary calls, 'Good morning Mrs. Hyuuga.'

'Oh good morning Stella.'

'I'm afraid Mr. Hyuuga is still in a meeting.'

'That's okay Stella, I'll wait.'

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke heard that this woman was Mrs. Hyuuga they had looked at each other and nodded.

Sasuke moved to the seat next to the woman and said, 'What a nice dog you have there maam.'

The woman looks delighted and says, 'I know isn't she the most adorable thing? Sweetie honey did you hear that? This man here thinks you're a nice little doggie. C'mon baby give him a handshake, go on.'

Sasuke takes the dogs paw and gives it a shake before letting go as quickly as he can.

'What are you doing here my child?'

'Actually maam we're architects and we're waiting for to finish his meeting to talk to him,' he explains.

'Really,' cries the woman, 'you know we are looking for architects.'

'Yes maam that's why we're here, to–'

'We've been wanting to build Sweetie a house for some time now, haven't we baby?' she nuzzles the dog's nose and Naruto mimes throwing up behind her.

'Doghouse maam?' Sasuke asks slightly nonplussed.

'Yes, something not to big, simple and compact but nice so that it will make my baby happy.'

'Oh no no, what are you saying , Sweetie must have only the best. We should make something that will show her character in the house.'

The lady looks thoughtful before saying, 'yes, yes you're right, it is Sweetie's house after all.'

'So what kind of things does she like?'

'Well let's see, Sweetie's favourite colour is…blue and she likes to eat. You know if she does not get fed on time, she will not stop barking, naughty baby,' the woman laughs.

Sasuke forces a laugh too and calls Naruto over to bring the sketchbook.

'Well maam I'm think something like this…'

-

-

-

'I'll put it to the board of members Neji. I like your plan but I can't promise anything,' Mr. Hyuuga says as he walks into the waiting area.

'That's all right Uncle, I really appreciate it,' he replies smoothly.

Mr. Hyuuga catches sight of his wife talking to Sasuke and Naruto. 'Darling what are you doing?'

'Oh honey you've arrived, look these two nice boys have been designing a doghouse for Sweetie, isn't it great?' she gushes.

The man looks them over and says, 'yes, yes, come now we must go or we'll be late.'

'Sir what about our meeting?' Sasuke asks as Neji looked on with satisfaction.

'Oh yes reschedule with Stella, come on dear,' he says dismissively and leaves.

As soon as the door closed Neji turns to Sasuke and Naruto. 'Well, well, well what have we here?' he asks mockingly.

Sasuke adopts an apathetic expression as the man continues, 'The great Sasuke Uchiha, the one that everyone said would go on to achieve great things, the one who would appear on the Time magazine is now designing doghouses,' he said as he laughed. 'You made so many promises in a college and now I guess your dream has come true, building doghouses. But you know what that was college and as soon as you left the gates have shut close and you can't go back. This is the real world and takes a real winner to succeed here.' With these final words he too turns and leaves.

Naruto looks worried as they walk out of the building. 'Hey teme don't mind the asshole's words. He speaks of succeeding and shit but in reality isn't he relying on his relative for work? C'mon man let's go get a drink huh?'

Sasuke looks thoughtful, 'He might be an asshole, he might rely on his relatives for work but what he said was true dobe.'

'Hey man…' Naruto begins but Sasuke cuts him off.

'It's okay I just need some to be alone okay?'

As he walks away, Naruto watches anxiously. When was his friend finally going have something good happen to him?

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnn so yea Neji is an asshole in this but it's only because he was the only Naruto character that had an Uncle anyway reminder that Hinata is not related to the Hyuugas in this**

**R&R plz  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Enjoy the update =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**JUST MY LUCK**

**-  
**

_Awww!_

_Poor Sasuke…_

_Life certainly isn't going well_

_But wait!_

_Who's the pink-haired lady?_

_Only time will tell…_

_Soooooo_

_C'mon in_

_Chapter 3!_

_-  
_

Welcome back everyone! Yes, I know our poor protagonist is pretty down on his luck but you know what they say…suffering only makes you stronger! Or after the rain comes the sun…Or something like that…Anyway basically what I'm trying to say is maybe things are going to change around here…

_Zoom in!_

Sasuke finally unlocked his door after trying for the fifth time and turned into the living room to collapse on his leather couch. He sighs and looks up as if he could see the god or whatever it was that seemed to take so much pleasure in tormenting him. Of course the only thing up there was his white ceiling with that one brown blotch from an incident involving Naruto, ramen, a dog and a whip. And that was something he certainly did not want to remember.

He sighed again and averts his eyes from the ceiling to rest on the coffee table in front of him. Neji's words seemed to be stuck on permanent replay in his head and it was giving him a massive migraine. But it was his final words that disturbed Sasuke.

'_This is the real world and takes a real winner to succeed here.' _

And Sasuke realises that this is true. So what if he had placed first in his year for 3 consecutive years? So what if he had won first place in the athletic carnival? So what if he had been valedictorian? It all meant nothing now. Others from his year who had achieved nothing compared to what he had, had gone on to achieve so much after college. Gaara was a CEO of an international bank, Shikamaru was on the board of an organisation whose very name was said in reverence and awe and even Chouji had become an owner of a successful food chain. And what was he? Nobody, that's what he was.

Sasuke sighs again.

There was no point to thinking about the past. It wasn't going to change anything and it certainly wasn't going to make him feel better. He turns the television on for a distraction and the electricity is cut.

'Figures,' he mutters as he kicks his shoes off and fishes a cushion out from behind his back.

He lies on the couch holding the cushion in his hands and attempts to get some sleep. All of a sudden the television flickers to life. He blinks and sits up. The screen shows a dimly lit set. A silhouette of a woman is visible through strands of crystal beads that shimmer and clink against each other as the woman languorously sways to a beat that only she seems to hear.

'Work not going well? That big proposal you've been counting on been given to another person? Or the promotion that you expected doesn't come to fruition? Perhaps it's your love life? No prospect of marital happiness in sight? Or even a dating life? Whatever it is if you're down on luck Anko Mitarashi can help!'

Sasuke sat up as the small ribbon of uncertain hope unfurled inside him.

The woman's voice which had been caressing until now takes on a booming resonance, 'Anko Mitarashi call now to book an appointment.'

Sasuke scrambled to write down the flashing numbers in the notebook on the coffee table.

'Remember Anko Mitarashi can help you, no matter what your problem is. Call me today and get a free mood ring.'

The TV died again and the house was silent. Sasuke sits still for a moment before tearing the page out of the book and crumpling it up. He really must be delirious if he thought some scam would be able to help him. He resumes his position on the couch and takes one last look at the scrunched up piece of paper on the floor before shutting his eyes.

-

-

-

Sasuke uncertainly looks up from the piece of paper in his hands to the house in front of him. He had no idea what possessed him to actually call up the place and book a session. Well at least he had the right address as the slightly kitschy lights that spelt out Anko Mitarashi that hung in front of the house confirmed it. The house was ostensibly normal-looking and secluded in a rather large plot of land. There was even a gravel driveway with 18th century remnant street lights.

Sasuke shook his head and turned to leave when all of a sudden the lights buzzed and and emitted a strange flicker before completely lighting up in various shades of neon. As he turned to look behind him the street lamps also sputtered into life. He shrugged. He had come this far. Might as well have a look.

He was already regretting his decision as he stepped into the door. The place was done up in a typical carnival gypsy sham manner. Dimmed lights with lots of scarves and wall hangings drooping across the walls, oriental vases and even a grandfather clock propped up against a wall, various dangling things hung from the ceiling and he nearly ran into himself in a mirror as he tried to locate this Anko who had promised to meet him and fix his fate.

'Come, come closer my child.'

He started as he heard a feminine voice breathe above him.

'Yes, my child, you have come to the right place. Anko will see your destiny, read your fate and change your luck.'

He attempts the follow the voice but it is difficult as it seems to be coming from all around him. He puts his hands up to push his way through the various strings of beads that stretch from the ceiling to the floor.

The voice laughs.

'Come, come, always be careful for the light which calls you hides in the darkness. Where are you? Where are you?'

He enters a large room that is decorated the same way as the previous rooms. However the wall at one end was completely obscured by purple and green smoke and there was a table set out in front of it with a crystal ball and two chairs on either side of it.

'I'm here,' he calls, 'but where are you?'

A woman moves from behind him and smiles.

_Pause!_

This is one crazy woman I'm telling you, with a crazy fashion sense. But you know somehow she manages to pull it off and I've tried everything but she won't tell me her secret. She wears her purple hair long with a sequinned pink bandanna. Long dangly crystal earrings are at her ear with numerous necklaces adorn her neck. Silver bangles and charm bracelets jangle at her wrists and her fingers are beatified by large chunky rings. Her long patterned orange skirt flares up as she twirls around the room and she is wearing a flowery green top with a maroon belt. By now if you've probably guessed that she's a total eccentric, you would be absolutely correct. Don't get too close, she bites! (well not really but it sounded cool)

_Play!_

'Behind you.'

Sasuke jumps and turns around. The woman stares at him levelly with light brown eyes and smiles.

She points at him and says, 'When I first looked at your luck, I judged that you would become a successful man, let me see.' Impatiently holding out her hands she takes one of his and after a pause says, 'your hand says that you have to make your destiny,' she looks up at him and he says surprised, 'you're right.'

She holds up her hands and says sternly, 'enough.' She turns away and goes to take a seat at the table in front of the wall the smoke continued to swirl at.

'You are a genius,' she states, 'and handsome too,' she adds as an afterthought.

'You have a path, a goal, everything,' she gestures dramatically, 'but you don't have work,' she says with pity as she takes her seat.

'Exactly,' he says and moves towards her. 'Either I lose work or I lose those who give me work.'

The woman who had been idly flicking a pack of cards says, 'I know.'

She waves her hands and the large crystal ball flickers and emits a strong white glow.

'Now your luck is giving you another chance,' she cries, 'You have another chance to achieve your goals.'

He takes the seat in front of her and eagerly begins, ' Mr. Hyuuga is about to start developing a large project. If I get this project I'd do anything to be able to achieve my goal.'

'You will do something?' the woman laughs mockingly and Sasuke's expression falls.

'You can't do anything, you don't have the power to do anything. See?' she says as the crystal ball dies.

'There is nothing. No luck at all,' she says with kind pity.

Sasuke sighs. Well it wasn't like he hadn't known that. 'Right then, I'll be on my way,' he says as he stands up.

Anko props her chin in her hands and watches with sympathy as the man turns to leave when all of the sudden the crystal ball lights up again, 'wait!,' she cries and Sasuke turns back. 'I'm seeing something, some hope, some magic, ritual, stone, ring,' she says her voice rising with each word.

Sasuke hurries back to his seat, 'you mean to say a stone will change my destiny?'

The woman brings her hands down on to the table with a thump as she stands and circles the table, 'Yes, you may believe it or not, but for a long time mankind has believed that everything in this world has a power which can protect you from harm.' She is behind now and sticks her arms in front of him, 'like my rings,' she explains.

'Please give me something like so that I can have some luck too,' he pleads.

Anko takes her hands away and says thoughtfully, 'I wonder if I can give you these rings but you have a strange destiny. So what will bring you luck is also different to that of others. It will find you. Just open those two eyes of yours and recognise it when it comes,' she says pointing to his eyes fiercely.

'But how will I know that it's lucky for me?' Sasuke asks.

The woman nears him, 'it's quite simple Sasuke, when it finds you, your luck will start to change, all that you set out to do will end well and you'll be on your path,' she says enticingly as she points a hand out and gazes into the distance. Sasuke looks to see where she is pointing.

'Have you seen?' she asks gently and he smiles dreamily and nods.

'Then come down,' she says abruptly and holds out a hand, 'That will be $20'

Sasuke laughs and takes out his wallet. The woman looks thoughtful and as he hands her the money she says, 'until your work is done, take care of your charm as if it is your own flesh and blood.' Whistling, she points the way out.

-

-

-

Sakura rounds the corner and heads up Bay Street to the ATM she regularly used. To her surprise she finds a long line waiting by the small enclosed structure. She nears the end of the line and asks the closest person, 'What's the matter?'

'I don't know,' he replies, 'but there's a man in there and he's talking so long.'

Sakura sighed. People these days. If you don't even know how to use an ATM card then don't bother having one and stop being a public nuisance. She marches up to the glass door and opens it, 'Excuse me.'

'C'mon, c'mon,' he mutters, 'yes just one second please. The stupid card won't go in.'

'You!' she cries as she recognises the man from the car park.

'You,' he states flatly, turning around.

'I should have known, only you could cause such a problem with a one minute procedure. I don't know how you can question my driving skills when you can't even put a simple card into a slot. Don't you see how many people are waiting outside' she says angrily.

'I can see, I can see clearly, but this ATM machine can't see. It's not accepting my card,' he says voice rising.

Sakura sighs again. Honestly she hated these kinds of people. Always expecting things to be done for them and complaining endlessly if it was not. She snatches the card from him and puts into the machine. It goes in fine.

She turns around and says, 'you're the one with the problem not the machine.'

'Look don't get all high and mighty, it accepts my card sometimes too you know,' he says.

Sakura resists the urge to scream and tear out her hair. 'Will just draw out your cash already?'

The man laughs mockingly, 'So you think I'll punch in my pin number in front of you? 253–'

Sakura watches slightly amused as the man struggles to cover up his mistake, '5462, 49, 76, it could be anything.'

She raises her eyebrows and turns to leave. 'There's a madman in there,' she announces to the people waiting outside and takes her place at the end.

Sasuke opens the door as he puts away his cash, 'good morning,' he says cheerily to the man at the front of the line. Stopping as he catches sight of her, he makes a face and jeers. He continues on his way but is stopped short as he hears, 'Illiterate.'

He turns back. 'I'm sorry, excuse me, care to repeat that?'

The woman too turns to face him, 'I said illiterate, fool, donkey–'

'Look madam,' he cuts her off and looks her down, 'whatever your name is it's my good character that's stopping me from saying anything to you.'

'Ohh?'

'You don't know anything about me.'

'Ohh?'

'Yes, you don't know anything about me.'

'Really?'

'Hey Mr,' he calls to the old man in front of the woman, 'you tell her that she doesn't know anything about me.'

The man looks puzzled before questioning, 'who are you?"

Sakura smiles as Sasuke's expression freezes, 'I'm an architect sir,' he says to the man before turning to the woman and repeating, 'I'm an architect, you get that?'

'Yea, sure architect, anyone can say that,' she points out.

Oh he would show this presumptuous, interfering, loud, brash banshee. He takes out his wallet and shoves his visiting card in her face, 'you see? Sasuke Uchiha, ar-chi-tect.'

She snatches the card from him and throws it away, 'anyone can print cards, what have you got to say for that?'

A man in a business suits sits at a park bench nearby and speaks urgently into his phone.

'Please, please help me. I'm in big trouble.' A card lands on his lap reading:

SASUKE UCHIHA

ARCHITECT

He turns and looks around and approaches the nearest people – a man and a woman arguing. 'Excuse me? But is one of you Sasuke Uchiha?'

The man breaks away and looks at him guardedly and snaps, 'what?'

'My name is Ray Tornbull and I'm the Royal Club's secretary,' he says.

'And what does that have to do with me?' Sasuke questions annoyed.

Sakura looks on interested.

'No, you see sir, I have a problem. My architect left a project halfway through.'

Sasuke's entire manner changes and as Sakura sees this her mood sours and she turns away.

Sasuke grabs the man's hand and pumping it vigorously assures him, 'don't worry sir you're work will be done.'

'I'm very lucky to have met you,' the secretary says relieved.

Sakura snorts. 'You'll realise just how lucky you are when he also leaves in the middle of the project.'

Sasuke glares at her before reassuring the man, 'don't listen to this girl sir, she's a little loose in the head,' he swirls his finger beside his head.

As Sakura levels a scathing stare at him the man asks, 'would you like to know about the money?'

'Oh no sir, money is not important at all,' he says smoothly, 'I'm very passionate at about my work,' he directs at the girl before placing his arm around the man's shoulders and walking away.

-

-

-

Sasuke stood and did a full circle. He looked around proudly. All this was designed and built by him and Naruto. The Royal Club was a highly successful recreation/leisure club that had decided to build a new branch when their architect had left halfway through. Sasuke and Naruto had taken over and had completed the project in 3 months. It was a job well done and it would look great on their resumes for experience and would hopefully lead them to bigger opportunities.

Naruto joined him with Mr. Tornbull who had become quite close to the two over the two months, often coming for an inspection of the work and then staying to have a drink with the two friends and sometimes Hinata too.

Now he stood and shook Sasuke's hand proudly. 'I'm very happy with your work Sasuke and so it is with my utmost pleasure that I invite you to the opening party.'

Sasuke looked uncertainly at Naruto before replying, 'party sir? I'm not really sure.'

'Oh no none of this you must come. Everyone will be here from to Mr. Hyuuga to Mr. Johnson,' he states.

'Sir, did you say Mr. Hyuuga ?' Sasuke asks.

'Why yes, he's one of the major patrons of this club, in fact he'll be the one officially opening this branch tonight.'

Sasuke looks at Naruto who does the victory sign before replying, 'we'll be there.'

Finally, his luck was starting to change and hopefully tonight would continue the trend.

* * *

**well, well, well looks like Sasuke's luck has finally started to change but will it hold out for the party? kekekekekekeke**

**Review plz =)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Greetings,**

**So I just wanted to point out that I am not an Ino hater or anything close, in fact I adore her character, except she just seemed the best fit for her character in this case so yeaa she's probs not gonna be someone you like in this story but that's okay coz you're not meant to anyway. Besides that I quite enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy reading it =) Also I wanted to share my latest finding: mango ice cream with honeycomb is a damn good motivator to write fanfiction...Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**JUST MY LUCK**

**-  
**

_LET'S_

_GET_

_THIS_

_PARTY _

_STARTED!_

_IN…_

_CHAPTER 4!_

_-  
_

It's party time peeps so put on your dancing shoes and get ready to rock all night! Yea not really. This is more of a champagne, jazz music type of party but who knows what sort of things can happen especially with our beloved Sasuke's luck…So put away those dancing shoes and put on those designer dresses and get ready for small talk galore. (that sounded better in my head).

_Zoom in!_

Sasuke knew that the Royal Club was a popular place amongst the modern day blue-bloods of society but he hadn't expected the opening event to be filled with so many people. Women stood dripping with expensive jewellery, swapping the latest gossip stories or coyly flirting with prospective catches whilst the men dressed in semi-formal suits gruffly discussed business, sipping from their wine glasses.

It had been a while since had been invited to one of these parties and Sasuke found that he hadn't missed the experience at all. It was _such_ a _bore _to have to make idle chitchat whilst making sure you were flattering and snubbing the right people to maintain your position on the social ladder. In fact, he remembered with a nostalgic smile, that he usually ditched the event halfway through to go somewhere a real party was happening.

Idly straightening his tie, he surveyed the party for anyone recognisable. He noticed Naruto making his way towards him and accepted one of the glasses he was carrying.

'Cheers.'

They sipped their drinks in silence for a while.

'Didn't Hinata come?'

'No she had work and she said that she wouldn't want to come to some stuffy business party with the snobs anyway.'

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's peeved tone and lightly punched in him in the arm.

'Cheer up dobe. She still loves you.'

'Oh shut up.'

-

-

The number 3 teeters at the edge before falling in with a definite plunk.

'Well well, Hisashi, I think that means, you are now a $1000 down.' The balding man walked around the billiards table leisurely chalking his cue. 'Today isn't your day is it?'

'Just wait and see, Nagaku, I'll show you in the next game,' Hisashi says gruffly as he moves to make space for his opponent. 'Next frame is $2000, I will definitely win.'

'Done,' says the other confidently.

Sasuke who has been watching the two for a while, now approaches Hisashi.

'Good evening sir.'

The man looks at him blankly, 'Good evening.'

Sasuke pastes on his most charming smile and effortlessly slips into his salesman persona, 'Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, I came to meet with you the other day regarding a proposal for the new shopping centre.'

Mr. Hyuuga's expression changes into one of recognition, 'Oh, Dog house,' he says amusedly.

Sasuke's grin falters a bit before resuming its place, 'Exactly sir.'

'Sorry I couldn't meet with you after that.'

'No, no, you're a busy man sir. You mustn't have had enough time.'

The man nods and finishes his drink and Sasuke spots his chance.

'Could I get you another drink sir?'

The man nods before returning to his game.

-

-

Sakura sighs as she follows Kiba who is weaving through the clusters of socialites and businessmen.

'Kiba, you said this would only talk half an hour, but we've been here for 2 hours, I'm really bored,' she says and no she is most definitely not whining.

'C'mon Sakura you know these meetings are important, it's a part of my work,' he says placatingly but his eyes are searching through the crowds and light up as they find yet another prospective client.

He turns and meets her eye, 'You should understand.'

And as Sakura feels the all-to-familiar guilt rise up again she tries one last time, 'Kiba but I'm–'

'Why hello Kiba.'

_Pause!_

Well, well, well if it isn't man's ideal woman. Tall, slender, leggy and blonde, it's the one and only Ino Nara. Once a famous model she bagged the business tycoon Shikamaru Nara and is now living it up as a trophy wife. Though rumours are that despite the ring on her finger there are always at least 3 other men at her fingertips and even more when her clueless husband is away on business trips. Although personally I'm more inclined to believe that the husband knows about his wife's wandering ways and doesn't care. Besides I still don't understand why he married her in the first place. There are so many more better women to choose from…like me! I could totally do trophy wife better than that ahem fine okay I'll stop my rant and we can get back to the story. Jeez no-one appreciates the author these days…

_Play!_

Sakura falls silent as the blonde approaches Kiba with Shikamaru by her side.

'Ahh Ino, looking as beautiful as ever,' Kiba says slickly and kisses her on the cheek before shaking Shikamaru's hand.

He stands back and observes her and says again, 'Wow you really do look gorgeous, doesn't she Sakura?'

She is tempted to say something that would probably ruin Kiba's career but would give her immense personal satisfaction. But it would probably also mean the end of their relationship, so inwardly sighing she says, 'Of course.'

'So when the two of you plan to marry?' Ino asks innocently.

Oh you little bitch, Sakura thinks.

Kiba looks slightly uncomfortable and stalls for an answer, 'uhh we don't know either,' but he recovers quickly with a smooth, 'but when we do the first invitation will be yours.'

The couple smile and Ino says, 'Anyway Kiba, I was discussing that proposal of yours with my husband,' and as Kiba takes his cue, 'Yes, of course, actually I wanted to discuss the same thing with you,' Sakura politely excuses herself for a drink and wanders off.

-

-

'One beer please.'

Sasuke waits impatiently at the bar and takes the glass with a nod of thanks as he turns and begins his way back to Mr. Hyuuga

'Hi Nina, how are you?' Sakura calls as she makes her way to the bar. Smiling at the girl's reply she turns around and immediately runs into someone.

'Could you please just watch where you're going?' the man says heatedly as he holds his glass up high. Upon recognising the woman he bumped into, Sasuke sighs.

'Oh this is just great, so you came too.'

Sakura shakes her head exasperatedly, 'Unbelievable. Look I don't want this sort of trouble right now. Just–'

'Excuse me maam, I'm not the one who's creating trouble, you're the one that ran into me and spilled my drink.'

Sakura's face changes into one of worry, _hah take this you bastard_, 'Oh, I'm so sorry, now you'll be scolded by your manager right?' she says anxiously.

Sasuke stares at this annoying, irritating, infuriating, frustrating woman in front of him. 'Huh, you think I'm a waiter here?' he scoffs.

'No?' the woman says ostensibly confused, 'well it's just that you can't possible be a special guest at such a party,' she says sweetly.

_Oh he'd show this woman,_ 'Everything that you see here, I made all that because you know what, I'm Sasuke, the architect,' he says smugly.

Sakura looks bored as she tosses her hair, 'you know what–'

'And just one more thing,' he continues as if he hadn't been interrupted, 'please promise me one thing. After today we won't meet ever again.'

Sakura boils at the very gall of the man, she points her finger at her chest and is about to say something, but the man holds his finger to his lips mockingly and walks away.

She shrieks and stomps her foot before making her way to the bar.

-

-

'Excuse me, sorry,' he mutters as he weaves through the crowd.

'Sasuke, where the hell have you been,' Naruto mutters as he grabs his arm.

'Oh there was this really annoying girl,' he says as he points back before shaking his head, 'never mind just give me another tissue.'

As he wipes the glass clean, Naruto says, 'Well whilst you had your little rendezvous with some girl, look who showed up.'

Sasuke looks up and groans. Neji. That smarmy bastard.

'Uncle Hisashi, it's looking difficult,' he says.

Mr. Hyuuga's opponent smugly states, 'He's in trouble.'

'Shit, hold this,' Sasuke mutters and passing over the tissue he makes his way to the man.

'Sir your drink.'

'Can't you see I'm already in trouble here?' he says strained.

'No problem sir,' Sasuke replies and places the drink on a nearby counter. Neji looks amused.

Mr. Hyuuga is crouching over the billiards table contemplating the shot. Sasuke looks over his shoulder until the man notices him and he backs off with an apology.

Naruto puts his face in his hands.

'Hisashi, you're going to lose this game too,' Nagaku states confidently.

'This is impossible,' Mr. Hyuugastates flatly.

Sasuke starts up, 'no, no sir, nothing is impossible.'

'Sasuke, do you know what you're talking about?' Neji asks.

'Of course it's possible,' Sasuke says waving his hand dismissively, 'I'm an architect sir, I know my angles, give me a chance?' he asks.

The man shrugs and nods. 'Sure.'

With Naruto looking on worriedly, Sasuke clears his throat and begins, 'See sir, actually our problem is quite simple, there is another ball between the three ball and the cue ball, therefore the cue ball cannot make direct contact with the three ball, correct sir?'

Mr. Hyuuga nods and Sasuke continues buoyed by the confirmation, 'Our solution is also very simple sir, we have to hit the cue ball at a 45˚ angle sir, making it move towards the left, hitting the left cushion, ricocheting off the left cushion, going and hitting the three ball, making the three ball move towards the right sir, but you don't have to follow the three ball sir, we have to follow the cue ball, which will make a three-cushion contact sir, I repeat a three-cushion contact, one, two and three,' he says pointing animatedly, 'coming back to the three ball sir, which if you remember was moving towards the right of the table, it will come and make contact with the nine ball sir, making the nine ball also travel towards the centre of the table, and if you remember sir, the cue ball was also travelling towards the centre of the table. Therefore both the balls travelling towards the centre of the table, will make contact in the centre of the table, the cue ball will hit the nine ball sir, making it travel towards pocket number one, slowly and steadily the nine ball will go into pocket number one sir, and that is how we can win the game.' Sasuke finishes jubilantly out of breath.

Mr. Hyuuga looks stunned. Neji smirks and Naruto silently groans.

'Sir it's very simple, go for it,' assures Sasuke standing back, 'Remember sir, 45˚.'

He stands back and Naruto comes forward to join him.

'What the hell were you on about? There's no such shot,' he says.

'I don't have a clue, but Hyuuga's impressed isn't he?' Sasuke says proudly.

Naruto stares at his friend and wonders if perhaps all the bad luck has finally taken its toll and robbed him of his sanity.

Mr. Hyuuga turns back and looks at him unsure.

'45 degrees sir, go for it.'

He grunts and turns back.

Suddenly Neji says, 'Uncle Hisashi, there is no such shot. Why don't you ask Sasuke to play this shot?'

Sasuke looks startled but recovers with a hurried, 'Yes but the bet is between Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Tanaka how can I interrupt?'

'Even better, Mr. Tanaka can watch your shot,' Neji says winningly.

'That's right. If you get this shot in, I will give you $500,' declares the man.

Sasuke swallows nervously as Mr. Hyuuga looks indecisive but Neji has noticed too and raises his voice as he calls the crowd over, 'Everyone, everyone gather around as Sasuke Uchiha goes for shot of the century.'

The crowd murmurs interestedly and gather around the table as Mr. Hyuuga hands the cue over to Sasuke. Naruto pats him on the back and says, 'Don't worry teme I'll make sure the funeral is done properly.'

Sasuke glares at Naruto before turning back to the crowd.

'C'mon Mr. Architect, come and show us what you said,' Mr. Hyuuga says.

Sasuke smiles nervously and approaches the table. He bends over and takes a deep breath. Closing his eyes, and praying to all the gods he can remember he gets ready to take the shot.

_Sakura's POV_

That's it, she couldn't stay at this place any longer. She'd had at least 6 drinks by now and the bartender was starting to look at her worriedly. Hopping from her seat, and wobbling only slightly she made her way towards Kiba.

'I don't feel too well Kiba, I'll leave first okay?'

Kiba looks at her concerned, 'do you need me to call a taxi?'

Sakura sighs and squashes the voice that said a better man would have immediately taken her home himself and says, 'No, I'll be ok.'

Kissing her cheek absent-mindedly he returns to his conversation and she begins making her way outside.

Suddenly a large group of people gathered around a billiards table catches her attention. Interested, she pushes her way to the front and notices that the man bending over the table was none other than that arrogant, chauvinistic, conceited prick that kept running into her. Well she would show him. Smiling slyly, she walks past the man and just as he was about to strike she bumps into the cue and walks away smothering a laugh.

_Normal POV_

'Shit.'

Turning to look around for the jerk that bumped into him he notices the annoying woman turning back to laugh and hold an L up to him before walking away.

Looking around irritatedly, he notices that everyone's attention is held by the table. He casts his eyes downwards and masks his surprise as the cue ball makes the three-cushion contact and moves to the centre of the table to hit the nine ball which made its way towards the first pocket, narrowly missing the five ball, and teetering at the edge of the pocket for a shattering second before falling in.

The group erupted into cheers and clapping as Sasuke looked stunned. Mr. Hyuuga embraced him exultantly and Naruto was yelling in his ear how?

Sasuke only shrugged and smiled modestly.

Neji was saying, 'That was just pure luck. He just has good luck.'

And suddenly Sasuke remembers Anko's words, 'When you find that thing, everything you do will work out and end well, and then you will know that it is your lucky charm. But you cannot find it, it will find you.'

And he remembers, the incident at the parking lot where he first met the woman, he was saved from having a car with a new, unwanted paint job. Then when she flung his card, he had gotten a job and now when she had bumped into his stick the impossible shot had become possible. After a long run of bad luck things had finally started going well and he realises there was only one common link. The woman. He couldn't believe it but he couldn't disregard the evidence either. It all pointed to one thing. The woman was his lucky charm.

* * *

**Ooooo Sasuke's figured it out, but what's he gonna do now? One girl to find in one big city...it's gonna take a lot of luck to find her =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Greetings,**

**Soo just wanted to let you guys know that this is my last update.......before school starts. Major sigh. Yes my glorious summer holidays have ended and now i enter the dreaded halls of academia and bitchiness (girls school) galore. But never fear my readers my updates should be pretty regular...hopefully. Also on another note thankyou for the alerts and favourites but really why stop there? Go ahead and press that purple button and drop us a review. I would love to hear from you guys about what you think and no i don't know why I typed in second person before.**

**Disclaimer: So I thought it's about time I had to disappoint you all again and remind you that no I do not own Naruto, maybe because to start with I am not even remotely Japanese.

* * *

  
**

**JUST MY LUCK**

**-  
**

_What a shot!_

_Was it skill_

_Or was it luck?_

_Sasuke finds out_

_in…_

_Chapter 5!_

_-  
_

Wow, so Sasuke just made the impossible possible. I mean, I have a hard enough time trying to just master a straight shot, yet Sasuke managed to follow through with the impossible despite being an amateur. Which means that his luck is finally starting to change and so he must have found his lucky charm! But she couldn't possibly be…could she?

_Zoom in!_

The door opens and Anko walks out onto the spacious front porch followed by Sasuke weighed down with a bucket and various other gardening tools.

'But Anko she can't be my lucky charm,' he reasons.

'Why not?' she counters

'Well I don't know, maybe because she's a human,' he says and swallows the completely un-Uchiha like duh that was to follow.

Anko hides a smile and replies, 'Just because she isn't small and pocket-sized doesn't mean she can't be your lucky charm.' Walking over to the flowerbed she kneels and imperiously holds out her arm for the spade.

Sighing he follows her and drops the gardening paraphernalia on the ground and hands the spade over.

'But that's the problem. She isn't small or pocket-sized, she's a living, breathing, human, girl,' he points out, 'I don't get it, how can a person be my lucky charm?'

Anko stands up and pokes her finger into his chest.

'The girl found you?'

Sasuke remembers their first meeting and thinks, more like ran into me, but not wanting to face the consequences of being smartarse with Anko, he mutters, 'Yeah.'

She walks forwards, 'Your luck has changed?'

He moves backwards, 'Yeah.'

'Everything turned out for the best?'

Stumbling over a rock, he answers, 'Ye-ah.'

She stops and turns away. 'Then she is your lucky charm.'

'But isn't a lucky charm supposed to be some stone or ritual or something you can wear on your wrist?' he asks.

The woman scoffs, 'What? You believe in a stone but you don't believe in a human? A lucky charm is the power of goodness, something that protects you from harm. Sometimes it's a ritual, sometimes it's a stone, but in your case, your lucky charm is that girl.'

'It would be so much easier though if she was a stone, that girl is crazy. She doesn't even like my face,' he moans.

Anko raises her eyebrows, 'Who's the one who has the need here?'

'Me,' he sighs and shakes her offered hand.

'Then you have to go for friendship.'

'Yes, but I don't know her name, her number or anything. How am I supposed to find her in such a big city?'

Anko clasps his hand firmly and lets go, 'She found you once, she'll find you again.'

-

-

Sasuke sticks his hands in his pockets and kicks at a pebble. Watching it skip over the pavement, he contemplates Anko's words. So if the girl was to be the one to find him, then all he could do was wait. He frowned. He hated waiting, that period of uncertainty and the not knowing. It had bugged him all throughout college, that period after you finished your test or competition but before you knew your results and that feeling had returned now with an even higher intensity that before. After all this was not just some basketball tournament or mock exam, this was his fate and his future. If what Anko said was true, then he could really use this to his advantage. This girl could change everything and all he could do was to wait until she found him again.

Although based on their few meetings, it was going to take a lot of skill and charm to convince the girl to work with him. It wasn't going to be easy, for either of them. He had had his fair share of girlfriends in the past and had even gone steady with a few of them but after he turned into a nobody the attraction was lost on both sides. He had a few good friends who were women and he supposed if he tried hard enough that she could eventually become a friend too but the question was if she would be willing to co-operate. He had a bad feeling that she would most likely take one look at him and walk in the opposite direction.

Sighing, he looks up and notices a group of workers carrying a large poster, moving towards him. He moves aside onto the empty road and watches the workers move past. Suddenly he hears a loud screech and reflexively turns around to catch a glimpse of yellow before he is flying backwards and thumping unceremoniously onto the ground. Patting himself, he is relieved to find himself unharmed. He raises his arm and yells, 'you bloody–,' when the door opens and he sees the pink hair.

His eyes widen and thinking quickly he scuffs of his shoe and clutches at his foot, moaning.

'Oh god, I am so sorry, are you all right?' she says anxiously as she runs towards him. She attempts to help him but he shies away and says, 'oh please, please don't touch it.' She sits back and looks at him for the first time.

He moans even louder and hides a smile of satisfaction as she recognises him 'You!'

He looks up and assumes a surprised expression, 'You,' he deadpans, 'Yes, yes, it's me, me and what have you done now? You've broken my leg.'

She casts her gaze around helplessly and says, 'I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking.'

He sees his chance and takes it, 'No, no maam, you did see, actually you were trying to kill me.'

'Why would I want to kill you?'

_Hook_

'Because you don't like me at all.'

'That is so not true.'

_Line_

'So you like me? Huh? Tell me.'

Sasuke waits in anticipation as the woman opens her mouth but closes it again when a police officer approaches their position. He hides his growl of frustration and turns to face the officer.

'Excuse me is there a problem here?'

The woman goes to stand out but Sasuke stops her, 'Excuse me, give me a hand please, how rude' he exclaims. She helps him out and hurries to reassure the officer, 'No officer, no problem at all.'

_Pause!_

Oh dear having a little run in with the men in blue was definitely not on Sakura's things to do today, although neither was running over a pedestrian. Granted, this was an annoying pedestrian, but she didn't _hate_ him, no just really disliked him. But maybe she was judging him too harshly, maybe. Well if he played along then she would try changing her opinion of him.

_Play!_

Sasuke decides that it might be time to try plan B, which he had made a second ago, technicalities meh. 'What do you mean there's no problem, of course there's a problem,' he says before turning to fully face the woman.

'Should I tell him?' he asks in an undertone.

'_Please' _The woman looks down and seems to be unable to meet his eye.

'Well I just slipped and fell and this nice young lady helped me out,' he says smoothly.

The officer raises an eyebrow and then shrugs. 'Oh good, we need more citizens like you.' Whistling the officer walks away.

The woman glances up and looks him in the eye for the first time and Sasuke's heartbeat speeds up for the tiniest second. It is the first time he has seen her smile and he had to admit he liked it. Her brightbright smile seemed to take away all his worries and assure him that everything would be all right. But then, she _was _his lucky charm.

'You saved me. Thankyou so much,' she says gratefully.

Sasuke raises his eyebrows, 'Well it wasn't for free, I want repayment.'

Sakura looks puzzled, 'What do you mean?'

'It means, the fine for this accident, is for you to have a cup of coffee with me,' he explains.

Sakura looks relieved as she smiles again, 'I definitely would come but–'

'No?' he interrupts before calling out, 'officer!'

The woman gasps and quickly agrees, 'Fine yes, coffee and cakes too.'

'Sure?' he asks.

The woman nods and he smiles to the officer's questioning glance back, 'Have a good day!'

The officer looks at him strangely before turning away.

'I'll have the coffee with you, but I'm a bit busy today, how about we meet at Harbour Front at 10 tomorrow? We'll have coffee over there.' she says.

Sasuke looks her in the eye and says, 'promise?'

The woman laughs and nods. 'Yes. So see you then.'

She moves towards the car and gets into the driver seat, winding down the passenger window she says, 'Oh and don't forget to go to the doctor.'

He nods and smiles.

The woman starts the car and is about to move off when Sasuke remembers and knocks on the window. She winds it down again and raises an eyebrow. Crouching down to eye-level he says, 'Sorry I didn't catch your name?'

She smiles, 'Sakura.'

He nods and says, 'Oh and I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.'

'I know Sasuke,' she laughs, 'architect right?'

'Yeah.'

'Bye Sasuke.'

'Drive safe.'

-

-

'So tell me again how exactly are we going to convince her to work with us? And whether she'll come at all?'

Sasuke sighed and wondered if the dobe really had everything screwed on right or not. He had explained it a million and one times yet it seemed Naruto still couldn't understand why the girl would agree to his plan. Walking down Harbour Front decked out in the most casual of clothes with hats and sunglasses and even boogie boards they looked like typical tourists. It had been his idea, to set a comfortable mood, but he wondered if they had perhaps overdone it a bit. Maybe she would think them to be the usual unemployed buffoons who had nothing better to do with their time than have coffee with the person who had attempted to run them over.

'Teme!'

'Dobe, stop irritating me now. Of course she will come,' he says with a note of finality which unfortunately for him Naruto either did not hear or chose to ignore.

'Yes but will she agree to the 10%?' he asks.

Sasuke stops and turns around, 'We are getting 5 million dollars for this project, how much is 10% of 5 million dollars?'

'More than enough,' Naruto laughs relieved.

'Exactly and what does she have to do for it? Just come to the office with us,' Sasuke points out and continues to walk again.

'But do you think she will come with us?'

Sasuke resists the urge to stomp his foot and instead stops again. Raising a finger to emphasize his point he asks, 'Where are we meeting her?'

'Harbour front.'

'And what do you do at Harbour front?'

'Boating, sailing–'

'Chilling!' Sasuke interrupts and throws his arms out wide, 'Monday morning the whole country is at work but she's chilling at Harbour Front, which means what sort of a girl is she?' he asks eagerly.

Naruto's eyes light up and realisation seems to dawn and then disappear and he opens his mouth, 'what sort?'

'Oh man, dobe she's a fun-loving, rocking girl, the type that has no agenda in life,' he exclaims.

'Right.'

'Got it?'

'Got it.'

They continue strolling down the lane, approaching the turn that would lead them to the place, Sakura had asked to meet. Slowing down, they look at each other. Naruto turns his cap backwards and Sasuke musses his hair up. Nodding, they swagger round the corner but what they see there takes the swagger completely out of them and instead they stand stunned, unable to move, unable to escape.

* * *

**kekekekekekekekeke**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Greetings,**

**Firstly, sorry for the late update, fanfiction was being annoying but I got it up now so it's all good. Secondly, thankyou for the reviews and back to school wishes, it was lovely but school's a bitch regardless. First week's over and only eight more now till the holidays. Major sigh. Anyway enjoy the update and don't forget to review =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**JUST MY LUCK**

**-  
**

_Ohh dear_

_Sasuke seems to be in a spot of trouble_

_A rather large spot_

_In fact a ginormous spot_

_He really should just turn around_

_And walk out of_

_Chapter 6!_

_-_

_-  
_

So our clueless friends have come to meet up with the pink-haired one that seems to be our hero's good luck charm but, oh yes there's a but, Sakura is definitely not the easygoing rocker chick that Sasuke is under the impression that she is. So far he's been living under the delusion that he will be able to convince the girl to co-operate with him for money, but he's about to get a reality check with a serve of crash and burn so what are we waiting for?

_Zoom in!_

Sasuke could not believe it. Really this was not even poetic injustice, it was just injustice. Just when things had been going so well, he had to have this thrown his way. Although he realises as an acrimonious afterthought that he should have expected this, for fate seemed to have a quid pro quo policy with him except it was a rather biased one. For one good egg he gets a dozen bad eggs. Glancing over at Naruto he sees the man is picking up everything he has dropped and is turning to run. It seems to be a good idea and he turns to follow the words ringing in his ears.

'Hyuuga & Gill down, down! Hyuuga & Gill down down! Oh hi! Sasuke over here!'

Sasuke winces and alas it is too late. Turning back with a sheepish smile, he grabs a hold of Naruto who is still attempting to escape and reluctantly walks over to where Sakura stands upon a podium, surrounded by a large group of rather old people. She is holding a sign, loudly proclaiming the downfall of the one business that Sasuke and Naruto did not want to see.

_Pause!_

So it seems that Sakura does not necessarily mean that all of Sasuke's worries are over, in fact, it means that his worries have just started. Really what had he been thinking? Asking some random off the street to coffee well this is what you get right? Besides it had to be _that _pink-haired chick, I mean I even tried dying my hair pink and quite obviously walked past him but it was only when he gets run over by that woman that he gets off his arse and gets a move on. I mean really, he has to get _run over_ for him to even gain some sort of inspiration. Well I guess there's fate and destiny to compete with so I never had much of a chance to start with…Ah the plight of the author.

_Play!_

Sakura ceases her wild waving and beckoning when she realises the two have noticed her and are moving towards her. Dodging the people vigorously waving signs who looked like they should be bedridden and hooked up to life support instead of protesting the building of the very shopping centre that Sasuke was hopefully to build, the two eventually stand just below Sakura.

'I'm so glad you could make it, and you brought a friend, lovely.' Naruto grimaces and glares at Sasuke who steadfastly ignores the hole that is being drilled into his skull. He smiles at the woman and says, 'Oh it's no trouble.' _No it's a lot of trouble you little squirt-sized stick of dynamite. _

She smiles and hands them some more signs proudly lettered:

**HYUUGA & GILL DOWN!**

and

**SAY NO TO THE SHOPPING MALL!**

The two reluctantly take the signs and feebly raise their voices, which are completely drowned out by the others more than twice their age. Sakura points her megaphone in their direction and yells, 'C'mon boys show some more enthusiasm!' Startled into attention they shout energetically and the crowd is surprised for a moment at these two young newcomers and as Sakura laughs in delight they are triggered into an even more energetic protest. That is until sirens are heard and the crowd scatters within seconds.

Naruto whips around to look at Sasuke fearfully, 'What the hell are we supposed to do now?'

'Relax dobe, as long as Sakura is with us we're cool,' he reassures.

Naruto nods and looks relieved only to moan as he notices the podium where Sakura had been standing moments before is empty apart from an abandoned sign. A police officer approaches them and Sasuke and Naruto begin to edge away from the scene.

'What are you two young men doing here?'

Sasuke gulps, 'We are tourists,' he holds up the boogie board as if to prove his point. The officer raises an eyebrow but the duo's attention is focused on the new car that has pulled up. As the driver opens the door Naruto mutters, 'Shit.'

Mr. Hyuuga gets out of the car and smooths his coat down. Sasuke looks for the nearest thing to hide them and grabs a sign to hold in front of them as the two begin to slowly move away. Unfortunately although they had forgotten about the police officer, he had most certainly not forgotten about them. After witnessing their rather suspicious actions, he moves to block their path and swings his baton menacingly. Sasuke and Naruto swallow and put the sign down.

-

-

The two friends walk down Harbour Front in the dusk light and are uncharacteristically silent. They had managed to evade the police officer's suspicions with some serious fast talking and valiant promises and luckily had managed to evade Mr. Hyuuga. However the whole ordeal had disheartened them for they had not even been able to talk to Sakura properly and how were they to convince her now anyway? She seemed vehemently against the corporation and probably wouldn't even consider the deal they were originally to offer.

Naruto voices their shared concern out loud, 'How the hell are we going to get her to co-operate now?'

Sasuke shrugs, 'I don't know, another plan I guess. Our current one is obviously not going to work.'

Naruto nods gloomily.

They relapse into silence and make their way home.

-

-

'The journalists are not going to help you when you're behind bars, enough is enough, Sakura,' Kiba says sternly.

Sakura follows him pushing a trolley and rolls her eyes impatiently. 'I really don't care Kiba. At least society will know what the barbarians at Hyuuga & Gill are doing to these poor people.'

Kiba turns around and looks at her pleadingly, 'Stop it Sakura, just stop it. Hyuuga & Gill have bought this place, they paid millions of dollars for it and naturally they're going to make profits. They will definitely build a shopping mall here whatever you do.'

'And what about these poor people? What will the do? Where will they go?' Sakura ask furiously. She pushes the trolley to the shelf and begins putting away the various medicines and other equipment. 'Who will buy medicine for Naomi? Uncle Sam is a heart patient. Who will give them free treatment afterwards? Silvie, Troy, Rose, Maya. This place is their home.'

Kiba crouches on the counter and sighs. 'Stop being so emotional Sakura.'

Sakura stops what she is doing and turns around, the hurt clearly displayed on her face, 'Emotional, how can you say that Kiba? They are my only family. If I won't fight for my family then…no Kiba, whatever happens I will save the community centre. I will keep fighting for them.'

She crosses to the other side of the room and Kiba turns around to the various inhabitants of the centre who have been quietly watching the argument, 'Someone please try to make her understand…Sakura c'mon.'

'Kiba, please enough, I'm not asking for your help am I?' she asks shrilly.

'Sakura please try to understand, be practical,' he says.

'I am being practical,' she retorts.

Sasuke and Naruto stop at the doorway awkwardly looking at the scene in front of them. Maybe this was not the best time to drop by for a visit.

'This is my fight and I will –'

On second thought, it was now or never, 'Hi, hi, hi,' Sasuke says brightly and Naruto waves uneasily from his spot beside him.

'So which fight is going on?' he asks walking forward.

Sakura laughs embarrassedly, 'Hi Sasuke, thanks so much for your support yesterday.'

Naruto opens his mouth but Sasuke cuts in with a laugh, 'Our pleasure.'

Naruto glares at him and says, 'You are _most_ welcome.'

'Kiba this is Sasuke, he's an architect,' she introduces.

The two men shake hands and Sasuke introduces Naruto, 'This is Naruto, he's an architect too.'

Naruto smiles and nods.

'So what were you guys talking about?' Sasuke asks.

'Oh you know, the Hyuuga & Gill and the community centre problem,' Sakura says tiredly. 'Kiba says that we can't stop them from building a shopping centre here.'

'Correct!' Naruto says quickly.

'You know Sakura, Kiba actually has a point,' Sasuke states, 'Hyuuga & Gill actually own the place so…' he trails off at the sight of Sakura's betrayed face.

'So?' she asks piercingly.

Sasuke looks lost and says as Naruto looks on worriedly, 'No, well they could build the mall and…'

'What's your point?'

'No, legally they own the place,' he turns to Naruto for reassurance who nods.

Unfortunately Sakura does not seem to agree, 'Unbelievable, you too Sasuke? You know what, we have human rights, we'll fight and you all will see.'

Sasuke shakes his head and grabs onto the lifeboat she has unknowingly thrown him, 'Human rights, correct, she's right, she's got a point,' he says to Kiba as Naruto looks at him angrily.

'Oh c'mon Sasuke,' Kiba says annoyed, 'the big businesses don't see all this, they only see profit and loss.'

Sasuke steps forwards and changes sides once again, 'You know Sakura, he's correct,' and Naruto nods enthusiastically, 'He's also got a point.'

Sasuke closes his eyes and holds his hands up, 'Wait, wait, I just remembered something. I have a great idea.' He smiles winningly at Kiba and Sakura and calls back to Naruto, 'You just keep quiet okay?'

'Sasuke,' Naruto says warningly but is ignored.

'What if we do something so that community centre is kept and the mall is built too?'

Naruto turns around and fights the urge to scream and Kiba looks puzzled, 'What?'

'We can do something like that,' Sasuke says enthusiastically and the occupants of the centre begin to pay more attention.

Sakura looks ecstatic, 'Mall and community centre together?'

Sasuke smiles, 'Exactly.'

'Brilliant, that can be done great,' she levels at Kiba who sighs and turns away. 'There's no way they would agree to that, it would lower their profit margins. Why would they do something like that?'

'Correct!' Naruto says hastily turning around, 'Why _would_ they do something like that?' he asks Sasuke sharply.

'Naruto,' Sasuke says patting the man's shoulder firmly, 'Don't talk, just listen ok? Don't talk.' He turns back to Kiba and Sakura, 'You know what? I'll tell you what. Hisashi Hyuuga is like a really good friend of mine,' Kiba raises his eyebrows and Sakura smiles radiantly as Sasuke continues, 'I'll present my design to him and you never know,' he shrugs modestly, 'anything's possible.'

'We barely know each other and you're helping us out so much. Thankyou really.' Sakura says gratefully before facing Kiba and changing her expression completely, 'Look, there are men like him in the world too.'

Kiba's phone rings and he quickly says, 'Look, what I wanted to say I already said, the rest is up to you guys.' He answers the phone, '! Yes, yes, I was just leaving, I'll be there in ten.' He muffles the phone and says quietly, 'I'll have to work late tonight, so I'll call you, bye.'

'Bye,' Sakura says and Sasuke and Naruto nod and smile.

Two of the retirees who had been watching closely now approach the group, 'Thankyou son, thankyou,' says a man earnestly.

'This is Uncle Sam and that's Sylvie,' introduces Sakura.

'You're welcome, but there is one condition to this job,' Sasuke says.

The man and woman look at each other slightly worried before turning back, 'Whenever we go to Mr. Hyuuga's office, Sakura will come with us.'

Sylvie and Uncle Sam look relieved as they say in unison, 'Of course.'

'Ok?' he asks to Naruto who stares at him blankly.

Shaking his head he turns to Sakura, 'Ok?' Sakura smiles and nods, 'Ok.'

'Up until now I was fighting alone and now you are with me,' she says touching his arm.

'No Sakura, _you_ are with _me_,' he says placing his hand on top of hers.

'Isn't that the same thing?' she asks puzzled.

'No, there's a small difference,' he says cryptically.

Naruto gapes and realisation hits him, 'OK!' he yells and Sasuke sighs as Sakura laughs.

* * *

**Yea sorry for the crap ending but the next chapter should make up for it ^^**


End file.
